


Without Doubt

by AriaKCapriccio



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, F/M, M/M, Multi, Poor Toriel, Reader Is Not Frisk, Sassy Reader, Slow Burn, Sociopathy, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, cursing, flowey is adorable, psychopathy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 14:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6055240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaKCapriccio/pseuds/AriaKCapriccio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-Chan is lost, confused and currently dealing with an overly clingy goat who wants to be called mother, a flower with questionable knowledge, and a pair of goth punk sleletons. Who knew that this was her recipe for adventure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Cursing wildly, you got to your feet, gazing around the darkness that surrounded you. It was weird, to say the least. Apart from a single strand of light directly above you, illuminating the path of golden flowers, there was nothing. You were about to investigate, when you swore you heard a voice? 

“Hello! Down here!” 

You screamed and leapt back. Did that flower just talk!?

“What the hell are you!? Where the f**ck am I!? Did I hit my head! Oh, god, I must have! Oh no, no, no!” Your hands shook. The pain you felt from the fall suggested otherwise. That is, if that fall actually happened. You distincly recalled that fall being real, screaming and a flow of cursing included.

“I’m sorry!” The little golden flower squeaked, it's face scrunched in petal-y concern, wringing it’s leaves together. “You’re okay, right? But you should be careful! And keep quiet,” it added, a note of urgency to it’s voice.

You didn’t calm exactly, but did relent, moving to sit in the flower patch and and get a closer look at the most likely real magic talking flower. Running a hand through your (h/c) hair, your felt the slight bump at the back of your scalp with a grimace.

“This is ridiculous. I fell down a hole and now i’m having a conversation with a magic plant. Boy, am I down the rabbit hole or what?” 

The flower stared at you quizzically. 

“What?” you asked, sharply. "What's with the staring?"

“Nothing. I just haven’t seen a human fall down that hole in a loooong time,” it said. “I’m Flowey. Flowey the flower.”

“Nice to meet you, Flowey,” you muttered. If these weren’t hallucinations brought on by a laced brownie, then you were going to have to tread lightly (abeit somewhat reluctantly). Taking a closer look, you saw how bruised up he looked. His petals were torn and his golden color somewhat diminished. Not to mention the fear written on his tiny face.

“Why do I have to keep quiet, exactly?” you asked. Flowey’s face fell even more, glancing nervously side to side.

“It’s… Queen Toriel.”

“Who’s she? The bloody red queen?” Though the comment was sarcastic, Flowey nodded.

“Exactly!” he stage whispered. Okay, this was weirder and weirder. Curiosuer and curiosuer, you thought with a hint of a smirk. 

“I don’t know about you, Flowey, but i’m getting the hell out of here. Wanna tag along?”

“We have to hurry, then! Queen Toriel will be through here any time now to see if anyone’s fallen down. She’ll catch you! And bake you into a snail pie!” 

You couldn’t help but chuckle. It sounded ridiculous. Though if this Toriel really was like the bloody red queen, it wouldn’t be nearly as funny. In a swift motion, Flowey stretched out a vine and latched onto your arm, uprooting himself and clinging to you.

“Come on! We need to go!” he urged. Ignoring how his vines dug into your skin, you stood and moved forward into the dark.

The ruins as Flowey called them were dark, cold and bleak. Charming place, really. He guided you through puzzles, warning you about impending spikes that were just itching to impale you. Monsters did not screw around when it came to defense becuase there were spikes and pitfalls f**king EVERYWHERE. You didn’t question the flower’s knowledge since so far, he helped you remain in one piece.

Soon however (and by soon, I mean after what felt like thirty million hours of ducking and doging) you and Flowey reached a door, painted a sickly shade of purple. 

“This is Queen Toriel’s home," Flowey whispered. “If we can get through here, we’ll be able to exit the ruins. The exit is in her basement.” You nodded, steeling yourself and pushing open the door. 

What you didn’t expect was… this? It looked like something out of an old settler lodge. There was a plush cushioned rocking chair, a red brick fireplace and several shelves of dusty books. The air smelled like baking and, and… it smelled like home.

Was that footsteps? Before you could beeline back through the front door, the soft padding of feet came around the corner. Flowey quickly buried his head into your hair in an attempt to hide.

Queen Toriel was a goat woman. This was creepy on it’s own. Add in the fact that she was bipedal, wearing a red dress that reminded you of a cult cloak, and had yellow eyes with very goatlike slit pupils. However, the expression on her face, which moments ago was frowning in irritation, now held concern as she stared directly at you. What you didn’t expect was for her to scoop you up into a hug, squeezing all the air from your lungs.

“Oh, my child! You’re here! I’ve been waiting so long!” She released you from the furry arm prison, looking you up and down somewhat critically.

“My darling, have you been playing in the dirt? You’re covered in dirt! And are those grass stains?” she reprimanded, with the classic motherly tone. Her sudden familiarity startled you. The tank top you were wearing was muddy from the fall and your shorts were indeed grass stained.

“I- Um, I, well-”

Go get washed up this instant!”

“O-okay, your Majesty.” 

“Mother!” she corrected sharply, pointing in the direction of what you assumed was the bathroom. Wheeling around, you headed for said bathroom. Toriel disappeared around thr corner to the presmed kitchen where the baking smells came from. 

“This is freaky,” you mumbled, rubbing your arm and plucking Flowey up by the stem, placing him in a vase on a nearby table.

“Hey!‘ he protested. “We need to go!”

“I’m not gonna let you in there while i’m naked, you pervy flower. Just act natural. She’s not going to hurt me, it’ll be fine.” Ignoring any protests on his part, you entered and stripped down, turning the knob and letting the warm water pour.

One gloriously refreshing shower later and you were about to exit in your old things until you noticed the new things just outside the door, all in a color scheme of black, red, black, obnoxiously bright yellow, and more black. Variety, what's that? Most of the stuff fit, apart from the too big red shirt with the yellow stripe in the middle.

Flowey perked up, cracking open a single eye.

“Can we go now?” he asked, whinily. You held out an arm and allowed Flowey to crawl up your arm, settling beneath your hair and around your neck. 

You headed into the kitchen; Toriel was waiting. On a plate sat a piece of still steaming freshly baked pie. You salivated at the smell, was that cinnamon?

“You’re home just in time for pie, my child. Your favorite, butterscotch cinnamon.”

That wasn’t your favorite, but it smelled amazing regardless. So you sat down and proceeded to eat, savoring every bite, nearly tempted into licking the plate once done.

“Mmmm...” you hummed in satisfaction. Toriel gave a sharp toothed smile. Grabbing ahold of your hand she led you down the hall once more and into a room. It looked like a child’s playroom, decorated with soothing colors and a little bed you doubted you would fit comfortably in.

“I’ve been saving your room for when you returned, Chara dear,” she said. You felt Flowey’s vines tighten around you ever so slightly. Confused, you nevertheless were grateful for a place to sleep.

“Thanks, Tor- Mom,” you corrected yourself and Toriel’s smile widened. She shut the door, leaving you and Flowey to your own devices.

“You’re not Chara,” Flowey accused.

“Of course not. My name’s (y/n). Who is Chara anyway?” 

“There, in the photo on the dresser, do you see it?” Picking up the photoframe, it was a picture of two small figures. One was a goat creature much like Toriel, with spikiy fur and a glint of miscief in his eyes, the other a small child with short cropped brown hair and a shy grin. 

“That’s Chara, the human. She used to live with Toriel. I don’t know why she thinks you’re her.” Flowey sounded cranky, and almost jealous. You shrugged, flopping face first onto the bed. Those horrid puzzles were catching up to you.

“G’night, Flowey,” you mumbled.

“Night, (y/n),” he responded, curling up at the base of your neck. You felt asleep to the sound of his gentle snores.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke to the feel of petals smacking against your cheek. Your first instinct was to grumble and curl tighter in the too small bed, burying your face into the blankets.

“(y/n)!” Flowey whined, “C’mon, get up you lazy human!”

“Mhmmm… five more minutes...” 

“No. We have to go now. Remember, Toriel? We’re in her house! Her _house_!”

 

“Fine, fine, i’ll get up.” You woke and stretched, letting Flowey curl himself around your hair, like a flower crown. 

Making your way down the dim hall to the kitchen, you could smell breakfast in the air, drawing you to it like a moth to a lantern. Toriel was bustling around, seeming extremely cheery. She she was a morning person, er... monster. But, were those pancakes? They looked as amazing as they smelled. Your stomach betrayed your thoughts with a loud as hell grumble.

“Oh, my child! You’re up! I cooked you pancakes. With that syrup you liked so much, the kind with the strawberries.”

“Morning… Mom,” you gave a little wave, taking an uncertain seat at the table as Toriel served up.

While you ate, you noticed her unusually large canine teeth. It must be a monster thing, you assumed. Even Flowey had sharper than average teeth… somehow. 

The syrup was good too, although it held an uncanny resemblance to blood.

“I’m so happy you’ve come home, Chara dear,” Toriel said, softly. “Don’t worry, my child, you’ll never have to leave me again. We’ll have a good life again.”

~~~

You weren’t sure how long you’d been with Toriel. Probably about two months. And it was bliss. To you at least, Flowey was going stir crazy. 

Toriel had… quirks lets call them. She completely and totally believed that you were her child, Chara. Despite how obviously it wasn't so. And she had a tendency to brush off questions of yours, whether about monsters or what ‘Chara’s preferences were. It was so nice to have a motherly figure though. She wasn’t evil, as Flowey seemed bent of believing.

This pattern was made to be broken however.

One day, you were curled up in Toriel's plush armchair, lazily scanning through one of her snail books. It wasn't the greatest, but there was little else. Flowey was sleeping, his teensy snores echoing in your ear.

Your surrogate mom came in, looking nervous. She grabbed your hand in her larger, and pulled you down the hall, through the door labelled 'under renovations' and into the closet of the room. 

"My child, you must stay here. I've had some unexpected visitors." You stared blankly, confused out of your mind.

"Fear not, Chara darling. I won't let them take you away from me." 

For the first time, Toriel truly scared you. Her eyes were cold, desperate and her voice steely calm and void of motherliness. She shut the closet door, and you heard the distinct click of a lock sliding into place. You were in complete dark, and nearly alone. Flowey spoke up, in a trembling whisper.

"(y/n)! We stayed too long. We should have left when we had a chance..."

"I- i'm sorry, Flowey. What's going to happen? To us?" You felt a vine wrap comfortingly around your wrist, and a leaf patted your cheek.

"I dunno... whoever those visitors are, they're not like Toriel. They don't like humans. Actually, they loathe them. They're the reason why we're all trapped underground."

"Is that why Toriel wouldn't answer any of my questions? So I wouldn't know that. Then, why didn't you say anything? Are you trying to keep me in the dark too?" You couldn't keep the accusation from pouring from your lips.

"I- I... I didn't wanna say," he mumbled. "Humans and monsters aren't supposed to get along. But, you're so happy here, with Toriel. I didn't want to ruin that! Toriel probably doesn't want to eith-" Flowey suddenly jerked his head, panicked. Now that you were silent, you could hear footsteps. Someone was nearby, prowling with purpose. You shivered involuntarily. They grew closer, you heard the sounds of the lock being adjusted. The closet door swung open with a bang! A figure stood over you and Flowey, huddled together in the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you wanna ask a question, drop a complaint/criticism, or send me hate, feel free to send me a note on Deviantart (http://seraphenaparks.deviantart.com/) I have some UT fanart on there. 
> 
> I also have a tumblr! (@aria-capriccio) and Google+ (Hip, I know. It's Alyssa Kard'ya Capriccio)


End file.
